poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge of the Samurai!/(Transcript)
This is a transcript for the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series episode Challenge of the Samurai! * (episode starts) * (recap of previous episodes) * [[Ash|'Ash']]: That's right! I declare to the Pokemon of the world I will be the greatest Pokemon trainer, the greatest Pokemon master, of all time! * Narrator: As his adventures began, Ash, our hero from Pallet, chose Pikachu, a Pokemon who wasn't too thrilled with its new trainer. A flock of angry Spearows nearly finished them off, but the injured Pikachu saved the day with its Thunder Shock power. * Ash: Pikachu! Are you alright? * Narrator: Pikachu regained its health at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, which soon found itself under attack. * Ash: What are..? Who are they? * Narrator: They are Jessie and James of the notorious Team Rocket, who, with Meowth, attacked the Center, looking to steal some rare Pokemon. But, their sinister plan was thwarted by Ash and Pikachu, who next journeyed into the Viridian Forest, where Ash made his first catch. * Ash: Yes! I did it! I got Caterpie! * Narrator: Next, he caught Pidgeotto. * Ash: Yes! We got Pidgeotto! * Narrator: And even more surprises were to come. * Ash: Caterpie! This is so great! * Narrator: Caterpie evolved into Metapod. * Ash: (voice) And now...."Challenge of the Samurai!" * Misty: (screams) * Ash: What's wrong now? * Ben: I think her Entomophobia kicked in. * Misty: I think I saw another bug! Gross! * Ash: Maybe its a.. COWterpie! * (everyone falls over at Ash's terrible joke) * Liam: That was terrible. * [[Kakuna|'Kakuna']]: Kun! (True!) * Ben: Do us a favor Ash, and never tell jokes that bad again! * Misty: That's not funny! You know I hate bugs and I saw one right over there! * Ash: A Weedle! * Ash's Pokedex (Dexter): Weedle. The stinger on this Pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. * Liam: I caught one before, just before it evolved into a Kakuna. * Ben: It's got more than just a two inch stinger on top of its head, it's got a barbed one on its tail, too! Meaning it's packing twice the poison! * Ash: Two stingers, huh? Now there's a challenge. * Misty: Why are you excited about a bug with two stingers? Make it go away! * Ash: You gotta be kidding! You can't possibly expect a great Pokemon trainer like me to let a Weedle escape. I'm gonna catch it! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You have to weaken a Pokemon before you can capture it. Let's go, Pikachu. * (Everyone almost falls over when they see Pikachu sleeping) * Ash: Taking a nap, huh? Okay. Snooze you lose. There's still Pidgeotto and Metapod to do the job, and they give me the respect I deserve. * Misty: You deserve to have your head examined. * Ben: Remember Ash, a trainer must earn the respect of the Pokemon. The Pokemon doesn't just give its trainer respect right out of the Pokeball. * Misty: (screams) Don't just stand there, catch it! * Ash: Have no fear, Ash is here. Pidgeotto, I choose you! * Ben: Smart. You've been taking me and Misty's advice on Pokemon type match-ups. (in thought) Either that or you're just bringing out your strongest Pokemon first. * Ash: Pidgeotto, Gust attack! That's the way to do it! * Ben: (in thought) I wonder where Misty ran off to. * Misty: This whole forest is crawling with slimy, disgusting Pokemon. I wish they'd all just bug off! * ???: HIIIIII-YAAAAA!!! Greetings, oh shrieking maiden. Are you by chance the Pokemon trainer that comes from Pallet? * Misty: No. That's not me! * ???: Alas, my search continues. I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest, unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrills. * Misty: What a weird kid! I wonder why he'd be looking for a Pokemon trainer from... (gasp) That's Ash! * Ben: Uh oh. That Weedle is using that two inch stinger I mentioned. * Ash: Pidgeotto, watch out for it's Poison Sting! Ha! Nice work! Okay, here we go. Weedle, I've got you now!\ * ???: Greetings. Am I addressing the Pokemon trainer who comes from Pallet? * Ash: I'm a Pokemon trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy. * Ben: Who's this guy in the samurai armor? I don't remember meeting him the first time I went through this forest. * ???: I have found you at last! * Misty: Ash!! * Ben: Look out, he's drawing his katana! * ???: HIIIIII-YAAAAA!!! * Ash: That sword doesn't scare me! There's no way you're stealing my Pokemon! * ???: I am no Pokemon thief. * Misty: Who are you then? * ???: I am Samurai. I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible in combat. I have been searching the forest for you. * Ben: (in thought) Samurai? Well, at least he's easy to remember. * Liam: (pointing to Samurai) Hey, I know you, I defeated you once before! * Samurai: Greetings again, Liam. It is a surprise to see you traveling with more company. * Ash: What do you want from me? * Samurai: A Pokemon match! Let us see who triumphs. * Pikachu: Pika? * Ben: Uh, Ash. I hate to interrupt, but your Weedle is getting away! * Ash: Oh no! I forgot about Weedle! I'll get it! Pokeball, go! * Ben: That's why it's important to focus on what you're doing before turning your attention to something else. * Ash: Pidgeotto, return! That Weedle only got away because you mixed me up. * Samurai: Don't blame your failure on me. Your Pokemon handling is dimwitted and clumsy. * Ash: What do you know about Pokemon? I bet I can beat you in a Pokemon match blindfolded. * Samurai: There is one way to find out. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Ben: Well, Samurai, you did get Ash's attention with that katana of yours, but what happened happened. Now I'll be the official referee for this match up. * Ben: This will be an all out match! Each trainer will use all the Pokemon they have at their disposal until either trainer has no Pokemon left. Samurai! Ash! Let the battle begin! * Ash: Pidgeotto, do your stuff! * (as Pidgeotto emerged from the PokeBall, it was sprawled to the ground and panted out) * Ash: Uh oh. * Misty: Ash, don't you know that you have to let your Pokemon rest once in a while? * Ash: Well, I... * Samurai: Only a novice goes into battle with a pooped out Pokemon! Your blunder will cost you dearly! * Ben: (in thought) Samurai has a point. This was a mistake on Ash's part, since he just had Pidgeotto battle a Weedle. * Samurai: Pinsir, assume battle mode! * Ash: Whoa! He's got a Pinsir! * Dexter: Pinsir. This fearsome Pokemon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents. * Ash: That Pinsir looks pretty tough. * Ben: No kidding, that thing can lift things that are twice its own weight! Seeing that a Pinsir weighs 121.3 pounds, that means it can lift 242.6 pounds! * Ash: It may be strong, but Pidgeotto can beat it! Pidgeotto, Sand Attack! * Ben: (in thought) That might be smart. Blind Pinsir so that it can't see where it's attacking. I just hope Ash will do the smart thing and have Pidgeotto take to the sky with this distraction. * Samurai: That's child's play! Pinsir, Tackle it! * Ben: And Pidgeotto is unable to continue! Pinsir is the winner! * Samurai: (laughs) Your Pokemon is beaten! * Ash: Oh no. Pidgeotto, return! * Samurai: Novice, are you ready to surrender? * Ash: No way, I'm just warming up. Metapod, I choose you, now! * Samurai: Watch and weep as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half! * Ash: No! Those claws... * Misty: Ash, call off Metapod. Not even a bug deserves this. * Ben: This looks bad, Metapod can't go on the offensive. (in thought) Wait! It can't attack, but it can defend! * Samurai: This match is already won! * Ash: Metapod, Harden, now! * Ben: (in thought) Smart move, Ash! Normally a Pinsir would toss, crush, bludgeon, and tear opponents until they break in half. But when a Metapod hardens its body to defend itself, it's body becomes harder than steel! * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Misty: It worked! * Ben: Pinsir is unable to continue due to injury! Metapod is the winner! * Ash: So, now who's the novice? * Samurai: Pinsir, return! Clever, quite clever. Pokeball, go! * Ash: Metapod. * Ben: (in thought) What? He's matching Pokemon for Pokemon? But Metapod can only use Harden, that would mean this match is gonna become a standstill! * Samurai: Metapod, Harden, like his! * Ash: Maximum hardness, Metapod! * Ben: I have a feeling that we're gonna be here a while. * Liam: Yep. * Kakuna: Ku! (Yep!) * Spearow: Spear! (True!) * Charmander: Char! (Yeah!) * Mankey: Key! (Sure!) * Nodoka: Uh huh! * Nodoka's Eevee: Vee! (Yeah) * Negi: A very long while. * Bulbasaur: Saur! (Yep!) * Ash: More power, Metapod! Samurai's is weakening! * Samurai: Harder! You're the stronger Metapod! * James: I'm tired! * Jessie: James, stop whining! * James: But, Jessie, what's the point of dragging this tank around? * Jessie: To protect us from Beedrills. Ever been stung by one? It hurts! * Meowth: Hey, down there! Quit chattering! Get a move on! * Jessie: What are you doing up there?! * James: Why don't you help us? * Meowth: Wish I could, but due to my height being only a foot and four inches, I'm riding lookout. * Jessie: Well, look out for this! * Meowth: (screams) Hey, wait a second! Come back! Meowth! * Ash: Little more! * Samurai: Metapod, full power! * Misty: We could be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives. Boys can be so stubborn. * Ben: Not all boys are stubborn, Misty. * Ash: Don't, give, up! * Misty: You two are more hard headed than your Metapods! * Ben: I gotta agree with Misty on this one. But it was Samurai's decision to match Pokemon for Pokemon. (hears something in the distance) Huh? Anyone else hear that? *Misty: Huh? What's that noise? * Liam: Its a Beedrill swarm approaching us. * Samurai: Correct! Our match must end! Metapod, return! *(Samurai recalls his Metapod) *Ben: (looks at swarm) I think there might be over 50 of them! *Ash: (gets up and notices what's going on) Beedrill swarm! *Dexter: Beedrill. This Pokemon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. It's sting is highly poisonous. *Ben: And I should know. I got stung by one of those things! *Samurai: The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of its kind! Good day! *Ben: Oh no! Ash, that Beedrill just Poke-napped your Metapod! *Ash: Metapod, return, now! *Ben: It's no use! That Beedrill's going too fast! *Ash: Oh no! It got away! *Ben: Beedrill bomber at six o'clock! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Ben: Nice move, Pikachu. But next time, try to warn Ash before you do that. *Misty: Come on! Let's move it! *Ben: Right! I can't use Cinder, he'll just set the forest on fire. We'll have to run for it! *(Nodoka tried to throw a PokeBall at Beedrill but it swatted it back to Nodoka which she caught it with her back) *Nodoka: No good, its too strong! *(Liam pulled Nodoka away) *Liam: Come on! *(Nodoka's Eevee and Ralts followed) *Ash: But, Metapod. *Ben: I'll come up with a plan to rescue Metapod later, but let's just run now! *(Who's that Pokemon? It's Metapod!) *Misty: They're gaining on us! *Ben: Beedrills are pretty fast! *Liam: Funny how a good Beedrill chase can give you an energy boost! *Ben: Less talking, more running! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Ben: Quick! Duck in there! *(Everyone sighs with relief) *Ben: That was a close one! (notices something) Uh oh. Nobody. Make. Any. Sudden. Noises. Or. Movements. *Samurai: A whole hive of Kakunas. *Misty: (screams) *Ben: Misty, shush. We don't want those things to see us! *Dexter: Kakuna. A transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch. *Ben: Yeah. Once a Kakuna gets warm to the touch, that's a sign that it's gonna evolve. And until then, like Metapod, they can only defend themselves instead of attack, either by hardening or using poisonous barbs. *Ralts: Ral... (Wow...) *(Eevee nudges Ash and points at his Metapod within the Kakuna hive) *Ash: Hey! Over there, it's Metapod! *Misty: Keep your voice down! *Ben: (notices one of the Kakuna glaring his way) Uh oh. We've been spotted. *(The Kakunas start evolving) *Ben: Now we're REALLY in trouble. *Misty: Beedrills! They evolved! *Ben: RUN FOR IT!! AGAIN!! *Liam: This forest is huge, how are we gonna escape them? *Samurai: My cabin! I think we can make it! *Ben: It's gonna be close! And they got their business ends pointed at us! *Ash: Phew. That was close *Ben: Too close for comfort. *Samurai: I hope you've learned your lesson, novice! You letting that Weedle escape nearly cost our lives. *Ash: Take back that novice crack! *Ben: Ash has a point. You were the one who gained his attention by drawing your katana on him. *Samurai: I do take it back, because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokemon as you did. *Ash: I tried to save Metapod. *Pikachu: Chu? *Ben: I don't see how we could have saved it without attracting the attention of those Kakuna. *Samurai: Your Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience. The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible. *Ash: Other trainers from Pallet? *Samurai: Take Liam for example, he was a formidable opponent for his first try with his Charmander. *Liam: Yeah, Ash! *Ash: Did you have a match against Gary and the other trainer from Pallet? *Samurai: Correct. Liam and the other two faced me in three spectacular matches, each more challenging than the last. All three really know how to raise Pokemon. *Liam: Thanks, Samurai. *Samurai: You're welcome. Even though I was defeated all three times, I was inspired to redouble my own training. I had been eagerly preparing for that day when, finally, I would beat the next Pokemon trainer from Pallet. *Misty: So THAT'S why you've been waiting around for Ash to show up. *Ben: And why Liam recognized you immediately. *Samurai: Correct, my friend. But, compared to Liam and the other two, Novice, here, is a joke! *Ben: I told you, there was nothing any of us could do to save Metapod. But what happened happened. Don't worry Ash, I'll help you get your Metapod back. I promise. *(That night, everyone was asleep except Ash, Liam and Ben both woke up along with Nodoka) *Ash: Metapod. *(The next morning when all the Bug types were asleep, Ash, Liam, Ben and Nodoka went to find Metapod, Kakuna helped too) *Ash: Hm. *Liam: (quietly) Don't worry Ash, Metapod will be just fine, I know it. *Ben: (quietly) Well, you sure are brave and kind to want to tag along with us on this rescue mission. Wait. (notices the hive tree up ahead) Keep down, and be very quiet. We'll just quietly sneak over to Metapod and... *(Meowth lands on Ash's head.) *Meowth: Do you know what Meowth's favorite game is? *Ash: Get off! *(scratches Ash) *Meowth: Scratch, and sniffle. (laughs) *(Ash cries out in pain) *Ben: Meowth? That can only mean... *James: Guess who?!? *Ash: Huh? *Ben: I knew it. *Jessie: Prepare for trouble! *James: Make it double! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! *James: To unite all peoples within out nation! *Jessie: To denou... *Ash: No! Not again! Not now! *Jessie: Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto! *Ben: (in thought) I don't see how it's necessary. *Ash: But the Beedrill... *Jessie: Ahem! To denounce the evils of truth and love! *James: To extend our reach to the stars above! *Jessie: Jessie! *James: James! *Ash: (quietly) Keep it down before you wake the Beedrill! *Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! *Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *Ben: Now you three have done it! *Ash: (screams in panic) *Jessie: Little boy, why don't you give us your Pikachu? There's no use trying to resist us, so be smart and hand over the Pokemon! *Ash: I don't have Pikachu with me, and even if I did, I'd never let you take it! *Ben: Ash, Liam, follow me! I have a plan! *Jessie and James: Come back here! *Ben: If we can make it past the Beedrills at just the right moment, they'll dive bomb Team Rocket! *Liam: Nodoka, this way. *Nodoka: Right! *Ben: This is gonna be close! NOW! *Jessie and James: Huh? *Jessie: The tank will surely come in handy now! *James: It was worth the struggle dragging it here. *Jessie: Huh? *Meowth: Meowth! They're eating the tank! *James: But we made it from cardboard to reduce the weight! *Jessie: Who knew? *Meowth: Numskulls! *Team Rocket: (screams) *Ben: Well, that takes care of them! *Liam: Quick Ash, get Metapod! *Kakuna: Kuun! (Fast!) *Ash: So there you are! Here. Into the Pokeball, Metapod. *Metapod: (shaking its head) Metapod, Metapod! ("You forgot about me, abandoned me!") *Ash: Metapod? *Liam: Metapod refuses to go in the ball? *(the Kooky Kid passes by them) *Kooky Kid: (wiggles fingers) That's Kooky! *Ben: Something tells me that you just lost your Pokemon's trust, Ash. *Ash: (hears a buzzing sound) *Ben: Uh oh! Beedrill bomber coming in fast! *Liam: Let's go! (picks up Kakuna) *(Ash picks up Metapod) *Ash: I didn't abandon you, Metapod. I just got sidetracked, It was all Samurai's fault-Aaah! *(Ash trips over and drops Metapod who rolls to the ground, then Ash realized the truth) *Ash: No. It wasn't Samurai's fault. It was my fault. If I was a better Pokemon trainer, I'd stop making all these excuses. From now on, I swear I'll never run away and leave my friends behind again. No more excuses. *Liam: I think Metapod understands how you feel now, since you owned up to Metapod. *Ben: And I think you regained his trust. *(Then they heard more buzzing) *Ben: Uh oh! We got company! *Misty: Ash! Ben! Liam! Nodoka! *Samurai: Watch out for the Twin Needle attack! *Pikahu: Pikachu! *(As it drew close, Metapod charged forward at Beedrill, Kakuna jumped out of Liam's arms and charged forward, both are fatally injured with a cracked hole in their shells, Ash caught Metapod just in time, Liam did the same with Kakuna) *Ash: Metapod! *(The Beedrill's stingers were broken and flew away) *Ben: Both Kakuna and Metapod sacrificed themselves to save their trainers! Talk about brave and noble! *Ash: (cradling Metapod) Are you hurt? Are you okay, Metapod? *Liam: (cradling his Kakuna) Kakuna, speak to me? *Ben: Well, I don't see any of their liquid innards coming out of the cracks, so that's a good sign. But I'm not sure why. *(Suddenly, a glowing light shines from both the cracks in Kakuna and Metapod.) *Pikachu: Pika Pika! *Ben: Could it be? *(From the cracks and the fading lights, emerge Butterfree and Beedrill) *Ben: I can't believe it! They both evolved! *Liam's Beedrill: Spee spee spee! *Ash's Butterfee: Freeee freeee! *Ash: Butterfree... *Liam: ...and Beedrill. *Misty: Butterfree's so beautiful. *Pikachu: Pika! *Ben: That's a surprise to hear someone with Entomophobia call a Butterfree beautiful. *Nodoka: Beedrill looks so cool! *(Ash scans Butterfree's entry, while Liam scans his on Beedrill) *Ash's Pokedex (Dexter): Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree. *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon, the evolved form of Kakuna. It can defeat any opponents with its poisonous stingers, they usually appear in swarms. *Ben: But it seems like only a day since Caterpie evolved! Must be due to the fact that Dexter said it evolved faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of its variety. *(everyone hears buzzing in the distance) *Ben: Uh oh! Here we go again! *Misty: Here comes the other Beedrill! *Liam's Beedrill: Spee spee spee! ("Let's do it!") *Liam: You're right, Beedrill. *Ash's Butterfree: Free! ("Right!") *Ash: Butterfree.. *Ash's Butterfree: Free free freefree! ("Let me fight them!") *Ash: Yeah..! Okay! Butterfree, knock them out with your sleep powder! *Ben: (in thought) That's a good idea. Every Butterfree has powders on their wings that fall as they fly, one of them being sleep powder! *Liam: While they're asleep, blast them away with Twineedle. *(Butterfree uses Sleep Powder, as the Beedrill drew close, one Beedrill fell, then another, and another, Butterfree kept using Sleep Powder over and over, it also put the Weedles to sleep as well as Team Rocket) *Ash: Yay! You put all of them to sleep! Butterfree, you're the best! Hooray! (laughs) *Ben: (in thought) I think I feel a tandem attack plan, coming on! *Liam: Now, Beedrill! *(Beedrill blasts Team Rocket who were asleep blasting to the sky, and made a ping) *Liam: You did it, Beedrill. You were incredible. *Liam's Beedrill: Spee spee spee! ("We did it!") *(Liam's Beedrill held one stinger out, as Liam shakes hands with it, being careful of the stinger) *Samurai: You both were able to handle your Pokemon so well, just after they evolved! Most impressive. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Liam: I'll admit it, Ash has the makings of a Pokemon master. *Ben: (in thought) I hope we can get some honey soon to give to Butterfree as a reward, otherwise it'll start roaming around six miles a day just to find some, even in the rain. But, then again, the powder on a Butterfree's wings can repel water. *Samurai: This trail will lead you to Pewter City. *Ash: That's great. But before we leave you, Samurai, we still have to finish our match. *Samurai: Compared with you and Liam, my friend, I am the novice. But I will keep perfecting my technique, and one day, we will meet again. *Ash: I'm sure it will be a most spectacular match. *Samurai: That is guaranteed. *Misty: Just promise not to match up Metapod versus Metapod again. *Ben: And how! A match like that is a stalemate, through and through! *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Ash: Until then, Samurai. *Misty: See ya! *Piakchu: Pikachu! *Ben: Farewell, Samurai! *Samurai: Farewell. *Narrator: With Team Rocket thwarted for now, Ash and his friends leave the Viridian Forest, and set their sights on Pewter City. *James: Do you have anymore bright ideas? *Jessie: Well, unlike you, at least I have ideas. *Meowth: Yeah, they're all bad! *Jessie: Who asked you?! *James: Uh oh. *Jessie: Oh no. *Team Rocket: (grunts and groans in pain while saying ouch and ow) *(end of episode) Category:Transcripts